


Without Hope

by seelyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelyz/pseuds/seelyz
Summary: 100 words about NYC.





	Without Hope

The loss of the Avengers doesn't phase the people of New York.

  
  
How could it when they were so busy grieving friends and loved ones;

When they were learning to survive when everything looked so bleak?

  
  
They had lived without them before and they would survive without them after.

  
  
No, it is not the loss of the Avengers that hurts what remains of the people of New York City.

  
  
But, one thing does break them,

Draining them of any remaining hope,

Any belief that things could be better one day.

 

What destroys them is the loss of their beloved spider.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware the Avengers aren't all dead, but who's to say the public knows that? All they probably know is that life sucks.


End file.
